<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Crown by TheTrillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637535">Empty Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrillion/pseuds/TheTrillion'>TheTrillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This noisy tide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Murder, No beta we die like dream, The Sky Gods, Wilbur murders dream, but n o t, damn I really don't know what to tag this as, gonna put it in that series but like, hmmmm, i suppose????, idk - Freeform, its not t e c h n i c a l l y in that, its vaguely there ok, pillars of bone au, shit hfsadhsjfsdklfjasf, that's what the 'major character death' is, this is just a short thing I had to write ok, uhh fuck um, vaguely falls under pillars of bone ig, what to tag, wilbur be salty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrillion/pseuds/TheTrillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Dream wasn’t afraid.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>What is there to fear, after all, from a man who had cheated death?</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Dream made a deal with the devil and Wilbur made sure that he paid it in full.</p><p>-</p><p>or: Wilbur is pissed, when he finds out what Dream has done to the server and its people. So pissed, in fact, that he defies death to set things right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This noisy tide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wilbur goes batshit, resurrects himself, and beats Dream's shit in. that is all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream wasn’t afraid. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one could touch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No one.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed, a wretched sound. His sword in hand, he advanced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you can beat me?” he barked, axe yanked roughly from his inventory. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s lips curled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin was pale, scars on proud display as they knotted and raked over his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing his yellow sweater, Pogtopia coat thrown over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wasn’t afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is there to fear, after all, from a man who had cheated death?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur twirled the sword in his hand, dropping his arm to let the tip drag against the floor as he walked towards Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, cruel smile on his lips, voice echo free. “I think I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream swung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(his hands threaten to shake and his breath quickens against his will and he is alone, here, with nothing but a ghost haunting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Wilbur isn’t a ghost, is he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is here, and he is very real, and Dream is going to kill him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is not afraid.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hits true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade of his axe slides clean into Wilbur’s body, landing on his ribs and giving a nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the bones give way. Blood spatters and his axe comes out with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelch </span>
  </em>
  <span>and when Wilbur breathes blood pours from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream draws back, waits for the slumping of a body with no respawns left or the smoke from a man not yet done but dead nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur doesn’t stumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream isn’t afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Wilbur’s side is stitching itself back together and Dream’s hands threaten to shake.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur lunged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(he doesn’t die and he refuses to die and Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t fucking afraid.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, what can you do against a man who has gambled with death and </span>
  <em>
    <span>won? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who tasted death heavy on his tongue and who swallowed it all down only to </span>
  <em>
    <span>spit it back out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream isn’t afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when every hit that lands should topple the monster he’s made and not when it never does and not when Wilbur keeps swinging for him and not when Wilbur stops </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughs, when the god finally falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon had been slain and a hero had been crowned, months ago, but that hero has fallen into the god’s embrace and the god has become the dragon and so it was up to the last dragon to make sure that he was slain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(there was a deal, years ago, back before a flag was burned and arrows were loosed and a land was ruined. There was a deal, between a god and a devil and the devil had fulfilled his side, and yet the god had refused.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream made a deal with the devil and Wilbur made sure that he paid it in full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people cheer, when the news becomes known. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Admin has been chased out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crown a new god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The devil sleeps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will go for the hero next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only gods there shall be is one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sky Gods smile upon you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So act in their best interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(his eyes are gold.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is short and brought to you by my urge to strangle half the dream smp server(the characters not the cc's) over the events of Festival Take Two and the second day</p><p>also can be titled: Wilbur steps the fuck up as the responsible adult in the server(after being irresponsible for fucking ages beforehand) and straight up murders his and Tommy's abuser because he can't let Dream do that shit again, to anyone</p><p>also mentioned: Wilbur intentions to murder Phil, as well, for disregarding and generally neglecting his younger brothers(yes Tubbo and Tommy are his younger brothers)</p><p>comments and kudos are appreciated but not required, no pressure! tyy for reading</p><p>_<a href="https://like-that-one-weird-dog-thing.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>